


Secrets Best Left in the Dark

by imapirahana98



Series: Our Secret Lives [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Mafia, Angst?, Assassin Victor Nikiforov, BAMF!Viktor, BAMF!Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, No Major Character Death, Only Minor, Secret Identity, Yakuza, Yakuza Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Viktor is the best assassin in the world, Yuuri is the son of the most powerful family in Asia. What happens when they meet under normal circumstances? Can they keep their other half safe from the dangerous underground world they grew up in or will it all crumble at their feet?Watch what happens as one of our main characters makes a different choice that changes everything.





	Secrets Best Left in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gracidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracidia/gifts).



> This can probably be read stand alone, but some of the developed relationship and world building will be missed :)
> 
> For those who are reading/ have read The Secret Life of Soulmates, this picks up right after Chapter 9

_“Then who are you!” Yuuri yells, voice cracking as anger wells up._

_Kiv looks scared, eyes sorrowful as he finally breaks eye contact with everyone._

_“I’m no one important.” he says, voice quiet._

_And then a leg kicks out, knocking the gun from Phichit’s hand. The trunk glass is shattering a moment latter from the butt of the gun, and Kiv is gone in a flash of silver._

 

~~~ 

 

Viktor’s head thrummed with pain, still aching from the initial kick to his temple. Every running step he took only compounding the pain in his head. Instinct had been the only thing guiding him back in the car, easily taking out assailant after assailant.

 

His ankle ached from landing on it wrong when he jumped out of the car, and his arms were bleeding from the broken glass cutting into his skin. Not to mention the awkward weight of running with a rifle.

 

And despite all that, it was his heart that ached the most.

 

Viktor could barely think with how much his head hurt, and when it came down to fight or flight, he chose flight.

 

The echo of Yuuri’s hurt was only making it all worse. He focused on the part of his mind that Yuuri took up, heart aching and mind in anguish as he slowly built up a barrier.

 

He could almost hear Yuuri’s scream of anger and frustration as it sealed him away. Blocking them from any communication with each other.

 

Slowly, from behind the wall he could feel Yuuri’s consciousness drain out, leaving Viktor feeling more alone than he had ever felt.

 

Viktor fell to his knees, crying into his hands, barely able to comprehend what had just happened.

 

But as he broke down the wall desperately reaching for Yuuri, nothing was there.

 

~~~

 

~A few days later~

 

He sat in Yakov Feltsman office, head hanging low, breath smelling of alcohol and tears streaking down his face as he tried to explain what happened.

 

Yakov sat behind his desk, eyes sad and mouth in a tense line. “Vitya I’m so sorry, I really am.”

 

The tears only seem to fall faster at that. He breaths thickly trying to pull air into his aching body.

 

He missed Yuuri so much. It was his own fault though.

 

How foolish of him to think he could finally have something like a family.

When he was little it had been a hard realization that he was not meant to have one. To him, the close relationships that others talked about seemed more made up than truth.

Why would anyone care for a child that was abandoned in the first place? His parents clearly didn’t want him, and no one else did. The only thing he was good at was tearing apart families.

And he tore apart the last one that might actually be able to love him.

He brought the lip of the vodka bottle up to his mouth again, taking a swig, trying to drown out the emptiness of his mind by filling it with the haze of alcohol.

Yakov leans forward, taking the bottle from his hand gently, “Perhaps it would be best if you did really retire. Open a bakery here in St. Petersberg. Try to find happiness where you can Vitya.”

 

What was the point of that? He sucked at baking anyway, and every moment he did it he would just be reminded of a laughing Yuuri sitting on the kitchen counter smiling at him affectionately.

 

No. He couldn’t retire. No one in this business could.

 

Well, if you can’t beat the flow, might as well destroy everyone else in it.

 

The person who did this to his Yuuri. Who ripped him from his arms would pay.

 

As Viktor looked up, eyes finally focused and mind fixing onto one goal he said, “I want to find who hurt us, and I want to rip them apart.”

 

Yakov pursed his lips, but with a sharp nod, Viktor knew he would get his revenge, and leave a path of bodies in his wake.

 

~~~~~

 

Yuuri sat in his families home. Steaming mug of his favorite tea in hand and blanket around his shoulders.

 

Kiv had run. Kiv had left. He had left him. And then Kiv threw up a barrier, and Yuuri felt like his finger had been cut off. Something he had grown so used to, was just...gone.

 

Kiv had shoved Yuuri away in every sense of the word. Kiv had broken his heart, their bond, and Yuuri’s faith in soulmates for the rest of his life.

 

Phichit had left with Seung-Gil after dropping Yuuri off in Japan on Yuuri’s insistence. Yuuri had never felt more alone in his life.

 

Well, if there was no point in being kind, in loving others, then why should he even bother? Bonds were a weakness, and he would sever all of them. He would show all of those weaker than him how pointless bonds were.

 

He breathed, setting the mug of tea down on the matt, letting the blanket slide from his shoulders. His mother looked up from where she was sharpening a curved knife. He stood, grabbing the already sharpened knives and moving towards the room that held a brazilian mines director.

 

He closed the door shut behind him, smirking at the fear in the woman's eye. He would get his revenge for what Van did to him, to them, and force everyone to see what Katsuki Yuuri was capable of.

 

~~~~

 

~Six months later~

 

There were whispers in the underworld. Dark whispers.

 

Two people who had gone off the rails.

 

Killing indiscriminately and manipulating anyone who was useful to them.

 

1:‘Viktor took down an entire faction of the Geondal by himself.’

 

2:‘So? It’s not like he hasn’t done something like this before.’

 

1:“Really? Did he do it by himself last time? Did he maim everyone so that he could watch the pain on each of their faces as he slit their throats?’

 

2:‘What the fuck? You have to be kidding. What kind of psycho does that?’

 

1:‘I really don’t know.’

 

2:‘Wait, wouldn’t such a large faction dying leave a huge power vacuum?’

 

1:‘Yes. And the Katsuki’s stepped in to take it before anyone else even stood a chance. The Koreans are losing ground to them and word on the street is that they’re heading towards China next.’

 

2:‘Well...let’s just hope they don’t make their way towards us.’

 

1:‘I fear that’s the only thing that we can do.’

 

~~~

~ A Year Later~

 

“P-PLEASE I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! NAME YOUR PRICE AND YOU’LL BE PAID!” The drug dealer sobbed at Viktor’s feet.

 

Viktor smiled crookedly, leaning his head to the side. “You have nothing that I want, so you have nothing to trade me for your life. Good bye.”

 

Viktor pulled the trigger, watching bored as the drug dealers head was thrown back, blood spattering against the velvet covered walls.

 

He knelt down, placing the gun in the drug dealer’s hand, a bottle of nearly empty pills right next to him. Such a simple story. Such lazy investigators.

 

He stood turning and adjusting his gloves.

 

Onto the next person foolish enough to trust in love. To trust in family.

 

~~~

 

~A Year Later~

Yuuri stared, face unmoving at the man shifting uncomfortably in front of him.

 

Yuuri took a lighter out of his pocket, igniting a cigarette with a lazy air. He breathed in the chemicals, letting the poison seep into his lungs.

 

He blows out the smoke, watching it curl towards the ceiling of the hotel they are in. He turns back, voice light as he says, “I find it funny that you think you actually have a choice.”

 

“I have a choice.” The man says, indignance rising in his tone.

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, “Do you?”

 

The door is shoved open as a woman with short black hair is dragged in struggling. A very pregnant woman.

 

Yuuri hears the man across from him take in a sharp breath, crying out, “Release her this instant!”

 

Yuuri’s guard smirks, shoving the woman to the ground. Isabella falls, throwing herself onto her hip, trying to protect her belly. She curls over, crying whimpers loud in the too quiet room.

 

Jean-Jacques of the Leroy Iron Factory jumps to his feet, taking a step in his soulmates direction. Yuuri cocks a gun, pointing it at Isabella. “Your company Jean. I want all of it.”

 

Fear shines back in Jean-Jacques’s eyes, he darts his gaze over to his wife and then back to Yuuri. “P-plea-”

 

“Ya know what? How about this, I’m going to count to three. And if that contract isn’t signed by the time I reach three, I’ll shoot her belly. By the time I reach six, I’ll shoot her heart.”

 

JJ seems to have stopped breathing, staring in almost disbelief at Yuuri. Yuuri grins wider.

 

“One.”

 

“Don’t you have a soulmate?! How could you do this to me when you know what will happen if you kill her!”

 

“Two.”

 

JJ looks desperate, “You’ll destroy us, you’ll destroy my family!”

 

“Three.”

 

Yuuri aims, about to pull the trigger, when he sees Jean-Jacques leap forward, signing the contract with tears in his eyes.

 

“ **There**. There.” JJ says, breathing hard, shoving the contract over harshly with murderous eyes.

 

Yuuri smiles, grabbing the pieces of paper and putting it into his briefcase. He packs his favorite black ink gel pen, then stands moving to walk out the door.

 

JJ moves over to his wife, helping her to sit up and placing a protective hand on her belly. “How?” He croaks, tears now moving down his face. “How could you do this to us?”

 

Yuuri looks over, face blank. “I hope you enjoy your family Jean-Jacques. It is the only thing you have now.”

 

JJ swallows, a sob escaping his mouth as he leans his head onto his wife's shoulder.

 

Yuuri turns, strolling out of the room, secured with the largest iron monopoly in the world.

 

~~~

 

~Three Months Later~

 

Viktor’s phone buzzes on the nightstand waking him up. He groans, unwrapping his arms from the nameless man he was with last night.

 

He reaches for the phone, stumbling out of bed and to the balcony overlooking the heart of Paris.

 

“I’ve got a bit of a different job if you’re up for it?” Plisetsky’s voice sounds over the line.

 

Viktor hums, listening as Yuri elaborates.

 

Viktor hangs up the phone fifteen minutes later, arms wrapping around his waist from his trist in the night, a head laid against his shoulder lazily.

 

 _“Who were you talking too?”_ Deep smooth French asks in his ear.

 

Viktor hums, leaning his head back, _“Someone that your employer would pay you handsomely to know the identity of.”_

 

The arms around him tighten, a startled gasp right next to his ear. Viktor smiles, reaching a hand up to grasp the honeypots chin. He pulls their mouth open, and shoves his burner phone inside, down their throat.

 

This man might be able to give amazing blow jobs, but he couldn’t hold his breath forever.

 

The honeypot chokes stumbling back and trying to pull the phone out.

 

Viktor turns, moving into the room gracefully and pulling out his computer.

 

As the man takes his last breath, Viktor confirms his plane tickets to Venice, Italy.

 

~~~

 

~Three Months Later~

 

Viktor stood to the side of the meeting room, guard disguise perfectly in place as his three month long infiltration into the Italian mob begins to pay off.

 

It was tricky, gaining the Crispino’s trust, but after a particularly drunk night where he proved to Michelle that he had absolutely no interest in Sara, he had been promoted to their immediate guard.

 

It was a mission he hadn’t run before. A new challenge. A different puzzle to solve.

 

And tonight it would all pay off. A big meeting with the Katsuki’s was happening in just a few minutes guaranteeing a success to his latest mission.

 

As he stood unmoving, a strange sort of… emotion filtered into his mind. It was similar to the first time he met someone four years ago, but instead of it being like a truck, a slow trickle filled in.

 

Strange.

 

But it wouldn’t affect Viktor.

 

Nothing did.

 

A moment later, the door was pushed open. Two Japanese guards came into the room, taking similar posts to Viktor and the other person he was with. And then the Katsuki mob boss walks in, black hair slicked back, fitted suit hugging his body in a dangerous way, and gaze piercing as he stares directly at Viktor.

 

Viktor’s body freezes, disbelieving as he looks at the man.

 

The emotion that had trickled in before, a smug satisfaction, slams into Viktor like a freight train.

 

Yuuri smirks, moving towards the chair at the opposite end of the Crispino’s.

 

Michelle speaks up, seeming perplexed at the silent exchange, “Mr. Katsuki, do you know who this man is?”

 

Yuuri, narrows his eyes sneering as he says, “Oh, he’s no one important.”

 

Viktor doesn’t think he’s breathed in the past minute.

 

Yuuri, his Yuuri, his soulmate Yuuri, sits pulling out a laptop, files, and pens. He arranges them neatly, looking up, “So shall we begin?”

 

~~~

 

The Crispinos finish signing their documents, sliding them over to Yuuri who exchanges his own signed documents.

 

Viktor keeps his eyes straight, counting his heart beat, as Yuuri puts his files, laptop, and pen away. As the locks click down, Viktor takes a deep breath, muscles tensing.

 

The Crispinos stand at the same time Yuuri does.

 

Yuuri turns, moving towards the door, his guards following.

 

Viktor doesn’t give them a chance to leave.

 

He pulls out his hand gun, firing five precise shots.

 

Five bodies slump to the floor, and Yuuri turns eyes rolling as he looks at Viktor with a slightly annoyed expression.

 

“Was that really necessary? I just worked my ass off for this contract.”

 

Viktor huffs a breath of amusement, knowing full well through the bond that Yuuri couldn’t care less.

 

“I wanted to answer you.” Viktor says, voice playing.

 

“Mm? And what would you like to answer?”

 

Viktor smiles, pretending to think as he places a single finger against his chin. “I seem to recall you asking who I was.”

 

Viktor steps forward, hand out in a sort of mock handshake.

 

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov, and Yuuri Katsuki, I believe you are my soulmate.”

 

A strange mix of happiness, fondness, and exasperation flow through the bond, and Viktor can’t help his own elation at feeling that again.

 

“Ya know Mr. Nikiforov, I think you might be right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I love comments and kudos, so please drop one if you would like :)
> 
> Based off of Gracidia's comment:
> 
> "both soulmates get heartbreak and get colder + cut off mental link, 3 years pass victor POV he's on a job and is in a disguise - so like he has to kill this Italian drug dealer and so victor makes up a whole personal just to kill the guy but at the meeting he gets the shock of his life when the katsuki mob boss walks in and its yuuri with his hair slicked back and without glasses - obviously yuuri recognizes victor under disguise due the bond and the Italian drug dealer guy is like 'do you know this rookie Mr. Katsuki? ' and yuuri just sneers and says:  
> ' he's no one important'"
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not very good at writing darker stuff, but I did my best!


End file.
